


You were flying

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, trigger warning, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it's all too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were flying

"Alphys. This is the second time this week, is everything ok?"

You choke up when you have to hear your boss ask if something is wrong. Again.   
You weren't always the type of monster to fall apart, you keep it bottled up pretty well. You had a great energy, and was the cheerful one first few months working here. 

But you lost someone important to you.  
And that's when you realized something was wrong.   
You tried to fix it, hot gluing it, taping it, screwing it together. Nothing was working.   
You couldn't fix it.  
And it was your fault.

The young ones who supported you all the way, you think they transfer whispers to each other everytime you pass by. 

Bratty and Catty, who called you every night and call you over for a sleepover at one am. They're always busy, and it's awkward trying to talk to them, or you think they pretend to not see your replies. So you stop.

Your good friend, the one you enjoyed having around. He cracks a joke or two, and you would make it funnier. He's gone, and you think he left because he no longer has interest in your activities anyways. 

It's you, the king, and the amalgamates. Everyone puts you on the side of the throne. 

'The one to break the barrier and free us all'  
Everyone's eyes are always on you, and they depend on your determination, and your hope. When you yourself have nothing left. 

When will they find out the truth, and will all drop you like a piece of litter. 

It doesn't matter.  
They will find out anyways.  
But you won't be there to tell it. 

 

....

 

For one second, you felt like you were flying, having freed the monsters, you were flying. 

Flying to embrace the love of your life.

 

But Nobody Came.


End file.
